carlosking62fandomcom-20200213-history
Research Chemical Methoxetamine for Sale
The research chemical called Methoxetamine is a dissociative anesthetic that is considered to be the same as recreational drugs or designer drugs. '''Since 2010, Methoxetamine has been available as a '''legal powder for purchase online with credit a card. Methoxetamine is mostly used by medical researchers and scientists in both human and veterinary medicine for the purpose of studying the physical and mental effects it has on humans and animals. Methoxetamine belongs to the arylcyclohexylamines chemical class of experimental drugs. The drug’s full name is (RS)2-(3-methoxyphenyl)-2-(ethylamino) cyclohexanone. Other names are MXE, 3-MeO-2-Oxo-PCE. It is a member of the hallucinogen category. Pharmaceutical grade Methoxetamine is a white powder that is 98% pure. It can also be produced in tablet form. Methoxetamine may be taken in several ways. It can be taken orally by placing it under the tongue. It can also be introduced by intramuscular injection or by nasal insufflation. Methoxetamine can be used in different ways as a sedative. Methoxetamine is very effective as an antidepressant, making people feel very relaxed and euphoric when they are “stressed out”. Methoxetamine affects the brain's neurotransmitter receptors. One of the affected neurotransmitters is dopamine which is affiliated with feelings of euphoria. Some people claim that Methoxetamine helps to remove negative thoughts and improves their ability to socialize. The dosage of Methoxetamine is in the range of 5mg to 90mg. The typical dosage is from 40mg to 60mg. A strong dosage is considered to be from 50mg to 100mg and above. Usually, the effects can be felt 10 to 15 minutes after taking. However, it sometimes can take as long as 60 to 90 minutes depending on the individual. The effects can continue anywhere from 1 to 3 hours. Before ordering Methoxetamine, it is wise to check out various suppliers and perform your own investigation before deciding on a research chemicals supplier. Supplier websites usually provide contact information and some also have customer reviews. Some suppliers include the shipping amount in the overall cost of the order. Most suppliers use the popular shipping services like FedEx and DHL with standard tracking numbers. Researchers can find Methoxetamine for sale from an online vendor either at retail or wholesale '''prices by searching the internet. Methoxetamine is typically sold in packages in amounts ranging from 100 grams to 10,000 grams. Some suppliers allow you to '''order a sample to verify the quality before purchasing a full order. Legal shipping is provided by many research chemicals suppliers to the EU, UK, USA and Canada. You can also purchase Party pills and bath salts '''from the same suppliers. Scientists and medical researchers buy research chemicals to study its effects on testing subjects under various conditions. They can benefit your scientific research and testing efforts. '''Summary: Methoxetamine is a research chemical and designer drug. It is available for specific scientific and research purposes and should be taken under strict supervision and in the proper dosage. The availability of Methoxetamine is abundant and the supplier base is growing. It can be purchased from numerous online vendors but you should prefer the reputable vendors only.